Finding Light in the Dark
by TheDramionePrincess
Summary: When things in Draco and Hermione's 7th year doesn't go as normally as it should, things are quite shaken up. R&R kiddos!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: as much as I want to, I will sadly never own Harry potter or any of the characters. This disclaimer goes for all of the chapters :)

* * *

"Hermione dear, your letter is here!"

"Ok mum! Ill be done in a minute," Hermione called back. She finished off her letter to Harry and sealed it. She opened the cage for her owl Artemis to take the letter, while Hermione opened the window. Then Hermione dashed down the stairs and took her letter. She opened it and read the equipment list without interest. When she took out the second letter, something fell onto the floor. She gasped and knelt down next to the little shiny object. Hermione picked it up carefully and turned it. The little object gleamed in the light. She quickly scanned through the second letter and did a little jig. Her mother looked at her in confusion as Hermione leapt over to her and hugged her.

"I got head girl! Mum, mum, I got head girl!" Hermione screeched as she danced around their spacious kitchen. The girls heard the front door open and Hermione's father walked in.

"What's all this dancing I see?" He asked with a smile. Then he kissed Hermione's mother on the cheek and hugged Hermione when she explained that she had gotten head girl. She ran back upstairs, set to write a letter to Harry and Ron. She got her peacock quill out, a quill she only ever used for something important. Hermione sat at her ebony desk and pulled open a drawer. Once she had her parchment, she wrote out a letter to Harry, then the same to Ron:

_Harry,_

_I have some excellent news! I bet that you'll never guess what it is! Well, I got my Hogwarts letter today, as you probably did too, but when I opened it, the head girl badge fell out! Then I read the letter and it said that Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore thought that I was their best choice for head girl by far! It didn't say who the head boy was thought, did you get it? Anyway, how was your summer? I went to France with mum and dad and we went skiing for a few days. Then we went to Paris and saw the Notre Dame. I loved the architecture of it, the gargoyles were so detailed and beautiful! I hope your summer was as good as mine was!_

_From,_

_Hermione_

* * *

"Draco, come down for dinner!" Narcissisa Malfoy called up the stairs. Draco ran down and sat at his place at the table. He picked up his fork as a small house elf placed a plate in front of him.

"Thank you Pippy," he murmured. The elf bowed her head as she walked out. Draco dug into his meal as his mother rambled on about stupid little things. His father just sighed as he poked his food around his plate. Draco was so bored that he didn't notice when his mother asked him what his Hogwarts letter said.

"Draco! Listen to your mother!" His father Lucius snapped.

"Sorry mother. Well, I got head boy," Draco started.

"Why didn't you tell me Draco? Gosh, what do you want as a treat? Oh, this is wonderful, my boy is head boy!" Narcissa babbled.

"Mother, I don't want anything, it's fine, you don't need to make a big fuss about it," Draco sighed. He excused himself and went up to his room. It was a typical Slytherin boys room; green duvet cover and pillow cases, green everywhere, on just about everything. He sighed and flopped onto his bed. Reaching over to his bedside table, he picked up the small badge that had been in his Hogwarts letter. He sighed again as he wondered who had gotten head girl. Then he realised that there was only really one realistic option: Hermione Granger. He groaned out loud as he thought of the fact that he would be spending stupid amounts of time with her. Draco dropped the badge back on the little table and began to start some of the homework he had been putting off until the last possible second. He put his feet on his desk as he read up the properties on moonstones. He was sure he had learnt something about this in his first year. Draco put all thoughts of his first few years of Hogwarts in the back of his mind as he continued the treacherous task of finishing 7 assessments in 3 days. He then realised that he still had to pack, so he ordered a house elf called Flopsy to get all of his clothes ready while he completed his homework.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this new story! And I hope that I continue on this fanfic for you guys so you can enjoy it!

TheDramionePrincess


	2. Chapter 2

A puff of steam came from the crimson red steam train. Children ran around, knocking into people everywhere.

"Hermione, we'll see you next year!" Hermione's parents called out loudly.

"Bye mum, dad!" She called back. Hermione picked up her suitcase and put it in a carriage. She picked up Artemis' cage and placed it next to her trunk. She got a treat for her and put it in the cage. Then she plopped down on a seat and sighed. At last, she could relax. That was, until 4 people came tumbling into the compartment.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny chorused. She waved back at then as she got her book out. Ginny came and sat next to her while Harry and Ron sat opposite them. Neville ran out of the compartment again look for his new toad Fredrick. Ginny shook her head as she tried not to laugh at the fact that he was in his seventh year, he still managed to lose his pet within minutes of being on that Hogwarts Express. Hermione nudged her ribs and Ginny scolwed until she looked at what Hermione was pointing at. Her mother was there with Bill and Charlie and they were all waving at Ginny. She blushed and waved back at her loving family as the train whistle blew.

The train journey was fun for the first half hour or so, until Hermione had to go to the perfect carriage and see who the head boy was. She jumped as a chocolate frog leaped past overhead into a nearby carriage. After almost tripping on 3 bags, Hermione finally made it to the prefects carriage. She opened the door and gasped. How could she have been so stupid? It was so likely that the Slytherin Prince was going to get head boy that Hermione had over looked it. She sat down and nodded at Malfoy.

The meeting commenced and Draco found himself staring at Hermione. Her chestnut hair had settled down over the holidays and now it wasn't as frizzy as it had been before. Now it was smooth, still wavy but very shiny. Her caramel eyes glistened as she listened eagerly. He shook his head, trying to snap out of whatever was going on inside him. Draco tried to listen to what was being said, but struggled and found himself being elbowed in the ribs and glared at by Hermione after he had almost fallen asleep. He scowled and whispered that he was tired, and got an eye roll in response. He managed to stay awake for the rest of the train journey until they were told to go and get ready. Draco hurried out before he could be stopped by Granger. He got to the Slytherin compartment and quickly changed into his robes before sitting down next to his best friend, Blaise. Blaise whispered something in Draco's ear and he scowled. Draco looked over at Pansy where she was fluttering her eyelashes and making kissy faces at him. He groaned and sat back.

Within minutes they were at Hogwarts. Draco ushered his fellow Slytherins off of the train. Pansy saw Draco and walked over to him. Draco saw Pansy out of the corner of his eye and he quickly walked away, somehow into Hermione.

"Watch where you're going, Granger!" Draco snarled. Hermione laughed.

"Malfoy, shut up. We need to go now. Together," she got off the train and looked through the windows, making sure that no one was still on the train. When she saw fit, she grabbed Draco and hurried up to the castle. Most people were already there, so the head boy and girl earned a few frowns for almost being late. They ran into the great hall, scowled at each other one last time and sat at their respective tables. Dumbledore began his speech with his usual words.

"Welcome, old students. And welcome, New students," he smiled. "Let me introduce our new head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." There were collective gasps from shocked students. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, having to work together on something? Hermione gritted her teeth as Dumbledore continued his speech. "Now, an announcement for our seventh year students; after dinner, you shall come into this chamber," he gestured at the chamber adjoining the great hall "where I, along with my fellow professors shall tell you about this task. Let the feast commence!"

After the first years had been sorted and everyone was positively stuffed, Dumbledore told the students to go to bed, while the seventh years went into the chamber, confused. Once everybody was in the chamber, Dumbledore hushed everyone.

"Quiet, quiet. Now, this is new to Hogwarts. Each student will be paired with someone of a different gender. These students will experience what it is like to be a parent. Yes, you heard me. You will be parents. Does anyone have any questions?" Almost everyone's hand shot up. "Mr Longbottom?"

"How, um, how will the girl, um, you know..." Neville stammered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, my dear boy, Madam Pomfrey has a potion for every student. The boy will take one, the girl the other. After a short period of time, the girl will become pregnant. Now girls, don't worry. It is only a spell, so you will not have to go through the nine months it would normally be. Instead it will only be 3 months. After this assessment has finished the children will be taken and the spell will be broken. You will have a list of things that you need to complete within the 3 month period, and you will be marked on how well you get along with your partner. Any more questions?"

No hands were raised. It seemed that Neville's question had been everyone's question.

"I will now tell you your partners. Harry Potter, you are with Parvati Patil. Ronald Weasley, you are with Lavender Brown. Neville Longbottom, you are with Hannah Abbott. Seamus Finnigan, you are with Susan Bones." This went on and on for a while.

"And finally, Draco Malfoy, you are with Hermione Granger."

Everyone gasped. They were crazy, putting Draco Malfoy, SLytherin Prince, with the Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger. They must have been out of their minds. Dumbledore continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"The list of things will be in your rooms. Ah, yes, you shall be sharing a house, if you like, with your partner for the assessment. You will find out your houses shortly. Now, go out of the great hall and as if you were going to the Gryffindor tower. Professer Flitwick shall be waiting their for you to give you your house. Then you shall go through a door into a small village, where you shall find your house. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Off you go!"


End file.
